Hinata Senpai
by uciha athrun
Summary: Sasuke, seorang anak baru yang menjadi legenda dikalangan remaja-remaja nakal. Hinata, seosang gadis baik hati, dan primadona disekolah Senju.  Pertemuan pertama dengan Sasuke yang tak terduga membuat keduanya saling mengenal. New SasuHina fic
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Senpai

Disclaimer : Naruto bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Masashi Khisimoto.

Genre : Romence / Franship (Genenre selalu bisa berubah tanpa disadari, jadi jangan terlalu terpaku dengan genre ini)

Rated : T

Pairing : Uchiha S & Hyuuga H

Warning : Ooc parah, abal banget, typo masih banyak yang lolos, dan seabrek kegajean lainnya.

Ngak suka pair atau author yang (aku ngak mau njelek-njelekin diriku sendiri) jadi...

Don't like don't read

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang anak baru di Senju High School adalah seorang anak yang bisa dikatagorikan sebagai anak nakal. Hari-harinya disekolah ini ia gunakan untuk berkelahi.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia terlibat perkelahian didalam maupun diluar sekolah yang menyebabkan ia sekarang menjadi legenda. Legenda jalanan yang mengatakan dirinya adalah setan yang tak terkalahkan. Dialah red the devil.

Red sebutan untuk matanya yang selalu berubah menjadi merah saat berkelahi, The devil adalah sebutan untuk sifatnya yang takkan pernah membiarkan seorangpun lolos saat ia sudah mengincarnya. Bukan hanya itu saja yang legenda katakan soal ia, legenda juga menyebutkan kalau ia pria kejam berkepribadian kasar. Tapi sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang seperti itu karena sebenarnya berkelahi bukanlah kegemarannya. Ia berkelahi karena ia ditantang ataupun menolong seseorang, jadi bukan keinginannya sendiri untuk berkelahi melainkan keadaanlah yang membuatnya harus berkelahi. Ironis memang tapi itulah dia, legenda dan kenyataan bukanlah hal yang bisa dipadukan dalam sebuah realita.

0o0o0

Musim gugur akan segera berganti dengan musim dingin, hawa dingin yang biasanya tidak terlalu dingin itu mulai berubah menjadi hawa yang lebih dingin. Orang-orang yang menyadari perubahan suhupun mulai menganti pakaian yang tadinya berbahan tidak terlalu tebal menjadi bahan yang sangat tebal sehingga suhu dingin takkan pernah bisa menembus kulit mereka. Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh untuk seorang Sasuke. Karena meskipun banyak murid lain yang melapisi tubuh mereka dengan mantel hangat, tapi Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu karena sekarang dirinya berjalan kesekolah hanya mengenakan seragam musim dinginnya berupa kemeja putih didalam serta jas hitam dibagian luarnya tanpa mengenakan apa-apa lagi meski itu adalah syal sekalipun.

"Teme apa kau tidak merasa dingin karena tidak memakai mantel ?" tanya pria berambut kuning bermodel durian bernama Naruto yang berada disamping belakang kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak memberi respon malah hanya diam saja sambil memandangi langit pagi yang terlihat cerah meski hawa dingin terasa sekali bagi sebagian orang.

"Teme !" kesal Naruto karena sedari tadi tidak dipedulika oleh teman baik itu.

"Langitnya biru" ucap Sasuke datar sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum dirinya kembali melihat arah depan.

"Langitnya ... biru ... apa maksudmu itu Teemeee... !" Naruto semakin berteriak keras saat dirinya tak mengerti akan ucapan temannya itu.

0o0o0

Disaat perjalanan mereka yang awalnya menuju kesekolahan mereka berjalan dengan lancar-lancar saja, tiba-tiba saja keadaan itu berubah saat dari arah depan mereka berjalan munculah beberapa orang berpakaian preman berdiri menghalangi jalanan yang akan mereka lewati. Penampilan orang-orang itu acak-acakan jadi bisa disimpulkan jika orang-orang yang menghadang mereka sekarang bukanlah orang-orang yang membagikan brosur iklan pada setiap orang yang lewat.

"Kalian bukan penyebar brosur kan ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan bloonnya saat ia sekarang sudah berada didepan orang-orang itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan bodoh Sasuke itu, salah satu dari orang-orang itupun menunjuk kearah salah satu sudut gang yang berada didekat tempat mereka untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka ingin mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto ketempat itu.

"Ayo kesana" ajak orang itu yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin orang-orang yang menghadang itu.

"Kau mau mengajakku kesana ?" pemimpin itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sambil menunjukkan senyum kejamnya pada Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mempan sama sekali untuk membuatnya takut.

"Apa boleh buat" lanjut Sasuke mengikuti orang-orang itu menuju kearah gang tempat mereka akan menghabiskan waktu.

"Kau duluan saja Dobe, aku akan menyusul setelah ini berakhir" Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau yakin ?" nada Naruto ragu.

"Ya, aku tak mau kau ikut terlambat. Sana pergi" perintah Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah" Naruto lalu berjalan kembali menuju arah sekolah.

0o0o0

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berponi rata adalah seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang menjalani tahun ketiganya di Senju High School. Dengan wajahnya yang imut dan juga sifatnya yang baik hati, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau disekolahnya ia adalah salah satu primadona yang diincar banyak pria meski sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Bukan hanya itu saja kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Hinata karena keaktifannya dibidang sosialisasi, sakarang ia menjabat sebagai anggota osis semenjak ia berada dikelas X dan menjabat sebagai ketua klub memasak semenjak ia naik kekelas XI. Sebenarnya dulu ia bisa saja menjadi ketua osis disekolahnya, tapi karena ia sudah menjadi ketua diklub memasak makanya ia tidak bisa menjabat menjadi ketua osis.

Itulah aturan yang diterapkan disekolah ini seorang ketua osis tidak diperkenankan untuk menjabat sebagai ketua diklub lain asalkan dirinya mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi karena Hinata berpikir kalau klub memasak lebih membutuhkan ia dibanding osis, maka ia lebih memilih bertahan menjadi ketua klub memasak.

Ting ... !

Suara oven terdengar nyaring diseluruh penjuru ruangan yang berukuran sama dengan satu kelas itu.

Hinata pov

Aku mendengar suara oven yang memanggang kue buatanku telah matang, aku yang dari tadi sedang memandang langit pagi hari dari jendela ruang klubpun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku menuju oven tempat kueku kupanggang serta bergegas menghampirinya sedetik kemudian.

Aroma harum yang manis tercium begitu kuat saat aku membuka oven.

"Hmm... sudah matang" ucapku senang saat melihat kue buatanku berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

Kumasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam oven yang masih terasa panas itu meski aku sudah mengenakan sarung tangan untuk mengambil kue buatanku.

Pagi ini aku membuat kue kering untuk meluangkan waktu. Pasalnya guru yang harusnya mengajar dijam pelajaran pertama ini sedang mendapatkan halangan untuk mengajar, jadi kelas sekarang dibiarkan kosong begitu saja tanpa tugas satupun sehingga membuat teman-temanku pergi menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan berbuat gaduh didalam kelas. Aku yang berfikiran mungkin masih sempat untuk membuat kuepun akhirnya berakhir disini, didalam ruang klub memasak dengan tangan yang masih memasukkan kue kering buatanku kedalam sebuah kantung plastik berwarna merah.

"Aku harap teman-teman menyukainya" harapku sambil membayangkan wajah teman-temanku senang saat memakan kue-kue ini. Pasti menyenangkan.

0o0o0

Dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah bungkusan merah berisi kue buatanku, aku berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasku sekarang. Kelasku berada dilantai tiga sekolah ini seperti tingkatan akademikku sekarang, sementara ruang klub memasak berada dilantai satu. Jadi sekarang aku berjalan menuju kearah tangga yang akan membawaku kelantai tiga.

Awalnya sih saat aku melewati tangga yang akan membawaku kelantai dua tidak ada hal-hal khusus terjadi, namun disaat aku ingin menaiki tangga yang akan membawaku kelantai tiga tempat kelasku berada, sorot mataku tak bisa menghindari sesosok pria yang sedang duduk ditengah anak tangga serta menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok pembatas tangga sambil mengobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya untuk mencari sesuatu didalamnya.

End Hinata pov

0o0o0

Sasuke pov

Sudah kuduga setelah menghadapi perkelahian tadi waktu perjalananku menuju ke sekolah menjadi bertambah sehingga saat aku telah sampai didepan kelasku, pelajaran telah dimulai sejak tadi. Aku yang sering terlambat masuk dihari-hari biasanya pastinya sudah mengerti akan apa resikonya jika terlambat yaitu tidak akan diizinkan masuk kedalam kelas. Dari pada mendapat cacian dan tetap akan disuruh keluar kelas, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari sini.

Tujuanku adalah atap. Ya... atap sekolah adalah pilihan terbaikku untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku pagi ini. Mungkin dengan tidur dicuaca yang cerah ini. Ya... itu ide yang bagus, tidur.

0o0o0

Disaat aku sedang menaiki tangga menuju atap, aku merasakkan ada cairan hangat mengalir dari pelipis kananku. Penasaran akan apa yang mengalir dipelipisku itu, aku kemudian mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan kananku.

Merah... darah... itulah yang menempel dipunggung tanganku sekarang. Mungkin ini darah dari luka yang dihasilkan oleh pukulan keras dari orang-orang tadi yang membawa kayu. Pengecut memang mereka, mereka berenam dengan menggunakan senjata lengkap ditangan masing-masing sedang aku hanya sendirian dengan tangan kosong tanpa menggunakan apa-apa.

Merasakan darah terus saja mengalir tak henti-hentinya, akupun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak ditengah-tengah anak tangga untuk menghentikan pendarahan ini.

Ah sial aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak memiliki sapu tangan disaku maupun didalam tas. Tapi mungkin saja didalam tasku ini ada sesuatu untuk mengganti sapu tangan.

Kubongkar semua barangku yang ada didalam tas satu persatu namun aku tak mendapat apapun selain buku tulis maupun buku paket.

Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Aku kemudian menyobek salah satu halaman buku tulisku lalu membentuknya seperti sapu tangan. Cukup efektif memang saat aku mengusapkannya kedarahku meski membutuhkan banyak kertas.

End Sasuke pov

0o0o0

Hinata menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Pria berambut reven dengan luka dikeningnya yang sedang mengalirkan darah segar. Darah yang mengalir dari keningnya dia usap dengan secarik kertas yang ada didalam tasnya.

'Apa dia tidak memiliki sapu tangan untuk membersihkan lukanya' pikir Hinata melihat kejadian itu.

Merasa tidak tega melihat pria itu merawat lukanya sendiri dengan alat yang seadanya, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati pria itu agar ia dapat membantunya.

"M-maaf, apakah kau membutuhkan bantuan ?" Namun pria itu tidak menjawab melainkan hanya menatap wajah Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria itu membuat Hinata berinisiatif sendiri untuk membantu pria dihadapannya. Ia letakkan terlebih dahulu bungkusan kue yang ia bawa disamping tempatnya duduk dan memulai mengambil saputangan yang ada didalam saku roknya untuk memulai membersihkan luka yang ada dikening pria itu.

"Apa ini" akhirnya pria itu tersadar akan lamunannya saat Hinata menyentuh keningnya yang terluka.

"Tenang saja aku hanya ingin membantumu" jelas Hinata yang masih membersihkan darah pria itu yang mengalir.

"Oh" hanya itu respon yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

0o0o0

"Kenapa kamu bisa terluka seperti ini ?" tanya Hinata yang hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"..." pria itu diam saja yang membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali berucap.

"Apa karena berkelahi ?" tebak Hinata mengenai asal dari luka yang sedang ia tangani sekarang.

Mengangguk, meskipun lama Hinata masih dapat melihat pria itu mengangguk pelan dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi apakah dengan berkelahi bisa menyelesaikan masalah ?"

"Tapi bukan aku kok yang memulai perkelahian" bela pria itu saat merasa dirinya sedang dipersalahkan oleh Hinata tentang luka yang ia alami.

Sekiranya luka yang sedang ia bersihkan sudah tidak akan mengeluarkan darah lagi, Hinata tentu saja langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya serta menyimpan kembali sapu tangan bernoda darah yang ia gunakan kedalam saku roknya.

"Aku percaya" Hinata lantas menempelkan plester yang ia miliki keluka pria itu secara hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit saat plester itu ia tempelkan.

"Karena aku tau kau adalah orang yang baik. Hmm... " lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum cerah dihadapan pria itu.

0o0o0

Sasuke pov

Dia bilang aku orang yang baik. Apa aku tidak salah dengar akan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Aku, aku yang setiap hari selalu berkelahi ini dibilang orang baik. Pasti dia salah.

"Aku ini orang baik. Apakah kau tidak salah ucap ?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah ucap kok. Kau ini orang baik" dia tersenyum lagi saat mengucapkan itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa menilaiku seperti itu ?"

Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menepuk-nepuk rok bagian belakannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel disaat dia duduk.

"Karena setiap orang itu pastinya memiliki kebaikan didalam dirinya meski itu sedikit. Dan aku bisa melihatnya didalam dirimu, kebaikan itu" dia lalu berjalan meninggalkanku naik keatas "Aku tau itu karena aku tidak merasa takut saat berada didekatmu" lanjutnya sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Tunggu !" teriakku menghentikan langkahnya "Siapa namamu ?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau ?" giliran dia bertanya padaku.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke !" teriakku agar terdengar olehnya dengan baik.

"Salam kenal Sasuke-kun" dia tersenyum mengatakan itu.

"Salam kenal juga, Hinata-senpai"

0o0o0

Setelah Hinata pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, Sasuke mendapati bungkusan merah yang tergeletak disalah satu anak tangga. Dia sudah dapat menduga kalau bungkusan itu adalah milik Hinata yang tertinggal.

Dia lalu meraihnya dan membukannya dengan perlahan untuk mengetahui isi dari bungkusan itu.

Kue, kue kering dengan berbagai bentuk yang lucu. Bintang, bulan, pohon cemara, tapi bukan bentuk itulah yang pertama diambil oleh Sasuke karena kue yang pertama ia ambil adalah kue kering berbentuk hati.

Hati, apa ini sebuah pertanda. Pertemuan tak terduga, langit yang cerah, serta kue kering berbentuk hati yang pertama ia ambil. Apakah ini adalah sebuah pertanda jika ia betemu kembali dengan Hinata maka ...

dia akan mendapatkan kue geratis lagi.

"Ya benar, ini adalah sebuah pertanda ... pertanda yang bagus" gumam Sasuke sambil mengunyah remuk kue berbentuk hati yang tadi ia pegang.

00000oEndo00000


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata Senpai

Disclaimer : Naruto bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Masashi Khisimoto.

Genre : Romence / Friendship (Genenre selalu bisa berubah tanpa disadari, jadi jangan terlalu terpaku dengan genre ini)

Rated : T

Pairing : Uchiha S & Hyuuga H

Warning : Ooc parah, abal banget, typo masih banyak yang lolos, dan seabrek kegajean lainnya.

Ngak suka pair atau author yang (aku ngak mau njelek-njelekin diriku sendiri) jadi...

Don't like don't read

Beberapa hari setelah chapter 1, tapi belum lebih dari satu minggu.

Jam pelajaran di sekolah senju telah usai, murid-murid yang belajar di sanapun telah berhamburan. Tak terkecuali anak kelas satu bernama Sasuke yang terlambat pulang karena ketiduran dikelas.

Dengan bekas luka yang tertutup plester dibagian pelipis dan bekas luka gores baru ditulang pipinya, dia berjalan santai di koridor sekolah menuju halaman sekolah untuk segera pulang kerumah. Didalam perjalanannya itu dia tak henti-hentinya menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sesosok pria berambut kuning bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat baiknya.

Sahabat baik yang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun, sahabat baik yang selalu ada untuknya, sahabat baik yang selalu ada disaat suka maupun duka. Tapi bukan sahabat yang baik untuk menunggunya pulang bersama karena tak bisa dipungkiri teman baiknya itu sekarang telah meninggalkannya untuk pulang sendirian.

"Oi Dobe... kau sudah pulang !" teriak Sasuke datar saat dirinya telah sampai diruang loker sepatu.

Nihil, tak ada si jabrik kuning ditempat itu kecuali dua anak kelas dua yang sedang mengganti sepatunya. Dia benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh sahabat baiknya itu.

'Cih menyebalkan sekali anak itu' pikir Sasuke kesal tentang sahabat sialnya itu.

Namun kekesalan serta kesendirian Sasuke itu tak berlangsung lama saat dari arah belakang tubuhnya terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita yang membuat dirinya harus menahan amarahnya terhadap Naruto.

"Kau Sasuke-kun kan ?" suara itulah yang dia dengar.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang wanita sedang tersenyum lembut dihadapannya.

"Hinata-senpai ?" Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan tatapan bingung karena tidak terduga dia akan bertemu dengan senpainya itu lagi ditempat ini seperti sekarang.

Hinata yang telah memastikan kalau pria yang ada didepannya sekarang adalah Sasuke juniornya yang pernah dia dibantunya dulu, diapun langsung menghampirinya dengan tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"Kau mau pulang ?"

"Iya" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sendirian ?"

"Seperti itulah"

"Kalau begitu apakah mau pulang bersama ?" Hinata tersenyum ramah menawarkan ajakan itu kepada Sasuke yang kontan saja membuat Sasuke terkejut tak percaya.

Untuk pertama kalinya didunia ini ada seorang wanita yang tidak takut padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya didunia ini ada wanita yang menawarinya pulang bersama. Dan wanita itu adalah wanita yang pernah mengatakan jika dirinya adalah orang yang baik. Apakah dia akan menolaknya ?

Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin dia menolak ajakan dari seorang wanita.

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke singkat dengan mata yang masih memandang wajah Hinata yang ramah itu.

"Hmm... kalau begitu ayo" Hinata dengan tersenyum melangkahkan kakinya keluar bangunan sekolah terlebih dahulu untuk mengawali perjalanan pulangnya karena Sasuke sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

Sedang Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar bangunan duluan, akhirnya tersadar akan lamunannya dan mulai mengikuti Hinata cepat-cepat dari belakang sehingga dia sekarang sudah berada disamping tubuhnya.

Entahlah sejak kapan dia suka terbengong seperti itu saat melihat seorang wanita. Apa karena wanita itu adalah wanita yang mau bergaul dengannya makannya dia sering terbengong saat melihatnya ?. Entahlah, yang terpenting sekarang bagi Sasuke adalah dia akan menikmati setiap menitnya saat dirinya pulang bersama dengan senpainya itu berdua saja.

0o0o0

Selama perjalanan mereka bersama, tak henti-hentinya perasaan gelisah menghantui Sasuke. Sedari tadi dia selalu menoleh kesana-kemari saat pandangannya menangkap wajah Hinata yang ada didepannya.

'Apa aku harus menanyakannya ? ah tidak, aku tidak boleh menanyakannya... Tapi aku harus, siapa tau aku mujur mendapatkannya... Ah tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh menanyakannya karena aku dan dia baru saja bertemu... Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aku harus mencobanya' batin Sasuke bergejolak sekarang ini karena jujur saja pertannyaan yang akan diajukan kepada Hinata ini sungguh memalukan.

"Em... ano Hinata-senpai, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?"

Mendengar Sasuke bersuasa seperti itu membuat Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke berdiri.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, ada apa ?"

"Begini... apa sekarang senpai memiliki k... " ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena baru pertama kalinya dia menanyakan hal memalukan seperti ini.

"Apa Sasuke-kun ?" Hinata bingung karena Sasuke memotong ucapannya sebelum dia selesaikan.

"Em... Apakah sekarang senpai memiliki k... kue kering yang sama seperti waktu itu, kue kering itu rasanya benar-benar enak. Aku mau lagi" hancur sudah harga diri seorang legenda yang ditakuti oleh preman-preman di seluruh kota ini. Dengan tidak tau malunya dia meminta kue kepada seorang wanita ckckckck. Seandainya Sasuke yang ini adalah Sasuke yang sama dengan Sasuke yang ada didalam manga ninja pasti dengan nekatnya dia akan membenturkan kepalanya ketembok dari pada menanyakan hal memalukan itu, tapi karena disini adalah Sasuke yang memiliki nama dan wajahnya saja yang sama dengan karakter itu maka dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu tapi melainkan dia malah menjadi merasa was-was untuk menanti jawaban dari Hinata.

"Kue kering yang waktu itu ?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya, kue kering yang waktu itu senpai tinggalka... ah sial, aku memakannya tanpa izin. Seharusnya aku mengembalikannya kepada senpai... maafkan aku, aku sudah lancang memakannya"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang sengaja kok meninggalkan kue itu untukmu" Hinata tersenyum tidak mempersalahkan tentang kue yang sebenarnya tertinggal itu. Tapi karena yang memakan kue buatannya itu Sasuke yang ternyata menyukainya maka dia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi, sebab itulah tujuan dia membuat kue kering itu yaitu agar membuat teman-temannya senang. Dan Sasuke termasuk teman barunya yang merasa senang akan kue buatannya.

Hinata yang mengingat kalau didalam tasnya sekarang terdapat kue yang tadi dia sisihkan saat dia buat diwaktu istirahat tadi, akhirnya memulai membuka resleting tas yang dia pegang untuk mengambil kue yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ini Sasuke-kun" Hinata menyodorkan bungkusan merah yang sama persis dengan bunkusan merah yang waktu itu membungkus kue yang tertinggalkan didekat Sasuke.

"Ini kue ?" Hinata hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab pertannyaan Sasuke.

"Untukku ?" lalu tanpa ragu Hinata meraih tangan kanan Sasuke untuk meletakan bungkusan itu disana.

"Iya itu untukmu... makanlah"

Bagaikan lampu hijau untuknya, Sasuke tanpa sungkan lagi langsung membuka bungkusan yang ada ditangannya agar dia dapat memakan isinya dengan perasaan senang.

Awalnya Sasuke memulai dengan perlahan, namun saat dia merasakkan rasa enak seperti rasa yang waktu itu, kecepatan makannya berubah menjadi lebih, lebih dan lebih cepat lagi sehingga tak terasa bungkusan yang sedang dia pegang telah habis isinya.

"Habis" Sasuke bergumam sendiri saat kue yang ada dibungkusan merah itu telah kosong.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi serta tingkah Sasuke yang sedang membalik bungkusan yang sedang dia pegang untuk memastikan kalau bungkusan itu benar-benar kosong hanya bisa terkikik geli melihatnya. Tingkah Sasuke itu menurut Hinata bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak rela kalau makanannya yang telah dia makan telah habis. Benar-benar lucu.

"Apa kuenya habis ?" tanya Hinata melihat Sasuke yang masih terlihat tidak rela karena kue yang dia makan telah habis.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk untuk memperjelas jawabannya.

"Mungkin lain kali aku bisa membuatkan kue itu lagi jika kau mau ?" tawar Hinata ramah membuat Sasuke tak dapat menolak akan tawaran bagus ini.

"Jika senpai memaksa maka aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanya"

"Aku tidak memaksa kok, jika kau tidak mau ya su..."

"Aku mau kok, aku mau. Sungguh aku mau meski tanpa paksaan" ralat Sasuke cepat-cepat saat dia menyadari kalau ucapannya yang tadi salah. Bisa gawat kan kalau kesempatan bagus ini gagal gara-gara ucapan sok menolaknya.

"Hihihih kau ini lucu sekali ya Sasuke-kun" Hinata tertawa melihat kepanikan dari wajah Sasuke yang mengira dia tidak bersedia membuatkannya kue untuknya.

'Senpai bilang aku lucu' batin Sasuke berbunga-bunga saat mendengar pujian dari Hinata.

0o0o0

Hari berikutnya diatap sekolah senju diwaktu istirahat...

Meskipun suhu diluar ruangan bisa dibilang dingin, tapi bagi Sasuke dan Naruto tidak begitu. Karena udara seperti ini bagi Sasuke adalah udara yang menyegarkan sebelum musim dingin. Sedang untuk Naruto, dia sih hanya ikut-ikutan kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Mau keatap... ayo, mau kekantin... ayo-ayo saja.

"Oi Teme... kenapa kau dari tadi diam disitu saja, memang kau sedang melihat apa sih ?" Naruto yang dari awal duduk-duduk dipojokan tempat itu sambil meminum kopi hangat kalengan yang tadi dia beli menjadi tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. Sedari tadi dia melihatnya diam saja memandang arah langit sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya direlling pembatas. Kenapa berperilaku aneh seperti itu, apakah ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Tapikan dia jarang berpikir, jadi mana mungkin sekarang dia ada pikiran.

"Tem... "

"Dobe... apakah ada seseorang yang pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu lucu ?" potong Sasuke yang membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalannya tanda dia sekarang bingung dengan pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Lucu... memang kenapa ?"

"Ada atau tidak ?" Sasuke masih belum membalikkan badannya.

"Ada sih... Mamaku... itupun waktu aku masih kecil, memang kenapa ?"

"Bukan waktu kecil, tapi sekarang ini waktu kita sudah dewasa. Ada tidak ?"

"Kalau itu sih hahahaha... tidak ada, kau ini ada-ada saja hahahahaha... mana mungkin ada yang mau mengatakan kalau aku ini lucu" Naruto menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya memang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

"Ada jugakah orang yang mengatakan kau ini orang baik padahal kau tidak mengenalnya ?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Teme ?"

Tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak menjelaskan maksud dari omongannya itu pada Naruto melainkan dia tetap saja terus bicara tanpa dimengerti oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu juga mau membuatkan kue untukmu secara suka rela, apakah kau pernah mendapatkan perlakuan itu ?"

"Kau ini aneh sekali Teme... terserah kau sajalah mau bicara apa" Naruto mulai malas menanggapi ucapan Sasuke dan mulai meminum kembali kopi hangatnya untuk mengurangi dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Mungkin... aku sekarang... sedang jatuh cinta"

Brush

Tanpa dapat ditahan lagi Naruto langsung menyemburkan kopi yang sedang dia minum karena ucapan dari Sasuke yang mengejutkan "Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk... a-apa kau bilang, uhuk... uhuk... kau sedang jatuh cinta uhuk... uhuk!"

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto atas pernyataannya itu. "Kenapa wajahmu itu, apa ada yang salah kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta ?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kau juga bisa jatuh cinta" Naruto berucap sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya sebelum dirinya berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya "Memang siapa wanita itu ?" lanjut Naruto saat dirinya telah berada disamping Sasuke.

Sebelum menjawab Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya untuk memandang langit kembali.

"Namanya Hinata, Hinata-senpai"

"Hinata-senpai" Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Saat aku didekatnya perasaanku menjadi damai sekali, dia baik, lemah lembut, suka tersenyum, pokoknya aku suka sekali jika ada didekatnya" Sasuke membayangkan wajah Hinata saat menjelaskan itu pada Naruto sehingga terlihat rona merah menjalar dipipinya.

"Hinata-senpai... maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata primadona sekolah ini sekaligus ketua klub memasak ?" Naruto tak percaya akan tebakannya sekarang, karena mana mungkin temannya itu jatuh cinta dengan senpai yang dia maksud.

"Sepertinya sih yang itu"

"Buahahahaha kau jatuh cinta padanya hahahaha tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin"

Sasuke menjadi emosi saat perasaannya ditertawakan seperti itu, urat syarafnya pun mulai terlihat muncul dikepalannya untuk menunjukkan betapa emosinya dia sekarang. Dengan cepat dia langsung memiting tangan Naruto sehingga sekarang Naruto menjerit kesakitan bagaikan wanita.

"Aduh duh duh duh"

"Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin hah" dengan suara berat dan muka yang menyeramkan Sasuke memiting tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto sekarang hanya bisa menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

"M-maaf bukan itu maksudku, m-maksudku apakah mungkin Hyuuga Hinata yang seorang primadona itu mau menerima cintamu... kau kan cuma anak baru yang menakutkan" Sasuke lantas melepaskan tangan Naruto untuk mengakui kebenaran ucapannya itu.

"Ah... kau benar" Sasuke kembali keposisi semula yaitu kembali memandang langit untuk meratapi nasib buruknya. Melihat sahabatnya yang sepertinya patah hati itu, Naruto kemudian menaruh sebelah tangannya dipundak Sasuke untuk menunjukkan simpatinya.

"Benar... dia terlalu jauh untukmu... aku harap kau tidak se-" ucap Naruto terpotong saat melihat seringai kejam terpasang dibibir Sasuke.

"Eh..." Naruto terheran.

"Aku tak akan mundur selangkahpun untuk mendapatkannya karena... "

JRENG

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kejam... lebih kejam dari yang tadi sehingga dirinya sekarang mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu dijuluki Devil.

" ...Dia adalah cinta pertamaku"

Glek

Naruto kembali hanya bisa menelan paksa ludahnya saat mendengar nada bicara Sasuke, sebab nada bicaranya itu loh seperti nada orang yang mengancam.

Menyebut kata cinta aja seperti ini, apa lagi menyebut kata mati pada musuh-musuhnya... tak bisa dibayangkan lagi seperti apa wajahnya. Pasti sangat menakutkan.

"T-terserah k-kau saja, a-aku akan s-selalu mendukungmu" gagap naruto karena efek dari wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya sekarang.

"Kau memang sahabat yang selalu mendukungku Dobe" untuk menunjukkan betapa senangnya Sasuke, dia lantas menepuk pundak Naruto berkali-kali mulai dari yang pelan menjurus kekeras sehingga saat Sasuke berhenti menepuk, pundak Naruto pastinya meninggalkan jejak memar disana.

Disaat Sasuke senang saja begini, bagaimana jika reaksinya jika sedang marah. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mendekatinya jika saat itu datang.

00000oNot Endo00000

Ternyata memang tidak enak ya jika ficnya selesai gitu aja. Jadi sesuai permintaan para reader aku lanjutin aja ficnya.

Semoga kelanjutan fic ini sesuai dengan selera para reader.

Review para reader selalu ditunggu.

- Ucapan terima kasih untuk ;

yatsudeikimoru, n, EviL Black Star, sasuhinaLovers, Mery chan, Hizuka Miyuki, dan Shyoul lavaen.

Yang telah mereviwe chapter 1 yang niatnya cuma one shoot. Maaf tidak bisa membalas dulu review-reviewnya.


	3. Berkunjung keklub

Hinata Senpai

-Berkunjung keklub-

Disclaimer : Naruto bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance / Friendship

Rated : T

Pairing : Uchiha S & Hyuuga H

Warning : Sasuke ngak populer, kejam, dan menyeramkan (antara bodoh dan polos, itulah sifat asli Sasuke). Hinata gadis populer, baik hati dan lebih dewasa dari yang lainnya.

Langsung baca aja para reader!

-

-

Jangan lupa review ya

-

-

Di dalam kelas Sasuke disaat waktu pulang tiba...

"Oi teme, kau mau pulang sendirian lagi?'' Naruto bertanya pada sahabatnya yang sedang bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Teme!" Naruto berteriak tepat ditelinga Sasuke sehingga Sasuke harus menutup telinga kanannya yang menerima serangan itu. Karena dia melangkah pergi tanpa memberi jawaban pada Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali Dobe... Untung sekarang aku sedang senang karena akan bertemu dengan senpai lagi, kalau tidak sudah kuhajar kau." Sasuke menunjukkan wajah sebal pada sahabatnya itu karena meskipun dia mengucap akan menghajar tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi... atau mungkin juga itu terjadi jika dia benar-benar sebal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah... Bertemu dengan Hinata-senpai lagi ya, pantas saja kita sekarang tidak pernah pulang bersama lagi ternyata itu alasannya."  
>Seperti itulah keadaan Sasuke semenjak pengakuannya dulu diatap. Dengan modal keberuntungan dan takdir, dia mencoba mendapatkan senpainya itu. Diawali dengan pulang bersama dengan senpainya beberapa hari ini dia memulainya karena dia berpikiran kalau jika sering pulang bersama maka dia akan bisa lebih akrap dengan senpainya itu sehingga hubungannya akan sedikit lebih maju, meskipun dia harus berkorban sedikit menunggu lebih lama karena senpainya itu pasti ada kegiatan di klubnya.<p>

"Aku boleh ikutkan?"  
>Sasuke langsung menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tajam sehinga maksud akan jawabannya dapat dimengerti tanpa harus berkata-kata.<p>

"Asik boleh." dengan bloonnya Naruto mengartikan seperti itu.

Bletak

Sebuah jitakan melayang dikepala Naruto dengan sangat keras sehingga sekarang dia mengerti akan jawaban dari sahabatnya tadi.

...

-  
>...<p>

"Kyaa...! Sasuke menatapku." terdengar teriakan dari seorang murid wanita yang memang baru saja ditatap oleh Sasuke karena dengan sengaja murid wanita itu dengan terang-terangan membicarakan dia disaat dia lewat. Tapi asal tau saja, itu bukanlah teriakan untuk mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke seperti dicerita-cerita manga ninja, tapi itu adalah teriakan ketakutan karena sorot mata Sasuke itu bagaikan sorot mata seorang pembunuh. Meski padahal sorot mata Sasuke yang diberikannya adalah sorot mata biasa saja.  
>Benar-benar Devil pantas menjadi julukannya.<p>

'Kenapa anak itu menyebut-nyebut namaku?' batin Sasuke mendengar teriakan histeris wanita itu saat dirinya melewati gerombolan tadi dan menangkap namanya disebut-sebut.

'Apa aku sudah mulai menjadi populer dikalangan murid-murid wanita disini, itu masuk akal sih karena wajahkukan cukup tampan.' Sasuke mulai narsis menilai dirinya sendiri 'Tapi itu percuma saja untuk murid-murid wanita disini mengagumiku, karena hatiku ini hanya untuk Hinata-senpai.' Sasuke semakin tinggi menilai dirinya.

Masih dengan pikiran narsisnya Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang klub memasak tempat Hinata sekarang berada. Meski sebelum-sebelumnya mereka bertemu diruang loker, tapi entah kenapa hari ini Sasuke ingin menghampiri senpainya diklubnya.  
>Mungkin karena perasaan kangen yang dialami perutnya pada kue buatan Hinata-lah yang mendorong hal itu.<p>

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama menyusuri lorong-lorong lantai satu, Sasuke akhirnya sampai juga didepan ruangan bertuliskan club memasak diatas pintu masuk. Dengan tanpa permisi Sasuke membuka pintu tempat itu berada dengan perlahan. Itu menurut Sasuke sendiri, tapi menurut orang lain yang ada disekitar tempat itu, suara saat dia membuka pintu sangat keras atau bisa dibilang seperti menggebrak.  
>Tentu saja hal yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan membuat penghuni ruangan itu terlonjak kaget.<p>

"Hei apa yang kau-"

Jreeeng

Ucapan gadis berambut pirang salah satu angota klub memasak yang merupakan senior kelas dua bernama Yamanaka Ino terhenti saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu.  
>Dengan sekali lihat saja Ino langsung tau jika anak yang tadi membuka pintu klubnya dengan kasar tidaklah pantas untuk dibentaknya, karena melihat wajah kelam anak itu bisa menjelaskan bahwa bentakan yang dilontarkannya tidak akanlah mempan untuknya.<br>Terlebih lagi mana berani dia membentak anak itu karena anak yang ada dipintu masuk sekarang ini adalah anak yang sering dibicarakan oleh seisi sekolahnya ini. Anak nakal yang bisa dipastikan banyak orang kalau masa depannya akan menjadi seorang yakuza.

"Eee..." Sasuke bergumam sambil menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang. Atau bisa disebut Hinata-senpai-nya.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, kau disini." Hinata melambaikan tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke yang sepertinya mencari keberadaannya.

'Senpai mengenalnya, TIDAK MUNGKIN!' Ino terlihat histeris sendirian didalam pikirannya. Seorang primadona sekolah senju mengenal biang rusuh sekolah senju. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya oleh Ino.

"Senpai." menemukan Hinata yang sedang berada didepan tempat pencuci piring membuat Sasuke melakah masuk kesana tanpa ada satu orangpun yang protes mengenai hal itu karena semua orang ditempat itu terlalu takut untuk bersuara.  
>Meskipun ditempat itu hanya ada beberapa orang saja yaitu Hinata, Ino, serta Tenten gadis bercepol dua yang merupakan anggota baru klub memasak.<br>Memang sedikit anggota klub memasak ini, karena sebenarnya murid disini tidak diwajibkan untuk mengikuti satu klubpun atau bisa disebut bebas tanpa pasaan seperti Sasuke yang tidak mengikuti satu klubpun. Jadi alasan itulah yang menyebabkan anggota diklub memasak ini hanyalah sedikit. Padahal jika setiap murid diwajibkan mengikuti klub, maka bisa dipastikan klub memasak ini akan sangat diminati banyak orang terlebih lagi untuk para anak perempuan.

"Senpai." Sasuke berucap saat berada disebelah Hinata yang sedang mencuci peralatan memasak yang akan digunakannya sekarang.

"Tidak biasanya Sasuke-kun kemari."

"Aku lapar Senpai, jadi aku putuskan untuk datang ketempat ini."

"Hihihihi..." Hinata terkikik geli sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia merasa Sasuke itu sangat lucu karena selalu berkata jujur tanpa dipikirkan dulu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Dia begitu sepontan, tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi "Kau mau menunggu kue buatanku Sasuke-kun?" lanjut Hinata menawari Sasuke dengan ramah.

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujuinya. Dia merasakan hangat dibagian dadanya saat melihat senyum senpainya. Sungguh menyenangkan berada didekat senpai cantiknya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya." Hinata lantas menuju kemeja tempatnya memasak untuk memulai membuat adonan yang akan dijadikannya kue untuk Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri, dia hanya duduk diam disebuah kursi yang ada ditempat itu sambil melihat Hinata yang sedang sibuk membuat kue. Dipandangannya sekarang hanya terlihat Hinata yang sangat memukau.  
>Membuat kue dengan perasaan senang membuat aura yang dikeluarkannya terlihat menyenangkan. Itu membuat tanpa sadar Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.<p>

Hinata yang merasa dari tadi ada yang mengamatinya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian dikursi.  
>Dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membuat adonan, Hinata melihatnya. Dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. Dengan tanpa menunggu lama Hinata membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan senyuman pula.<br>Senyuman hangat untuk membalas senyuman yang hangat.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Dia melihat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya. Dia sangat malu. Dia dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan yang tertuju pada wajah Hinata sehingga wajahnya tidak memerah lagi karena malu.

'Kenapa senpai tersenyum padaku. Apa jangan-jangan ini pertanda bahwa cintaku akan terbalas?'  
>Sasuke melirik kembali Hinata yang ada masih ditempatnya. Dia mendapati Hinata masih tersenyum kepadanya.<p>

'S-sial.'  
>Sasuke kembali memalinkan wajahnya. Tapi kali ini dia akan cukup lama mempertahankannya karena tidak ingin terpergok lagi mengamatinya.<p>

"Hihihi..." Hinata terkikik kembali melihat tingkah laku aneh Sasuke.

'Dasar aneh hihihi...'

Ino yang penasaran dengan hubungan antara keduanya langsung mendekati Hinata yang sedang memasukan adonan yang telah rampung dibentuk kedalam oven.  
>Dia mendekat secara perlahan-lahan hingga sekarang sampai disampingnya.<p>

"Senpai." bisik Ino pelan namun dapat menarik perhatian dari Hinata.

"Ino-chan ada apa?"

"Sheett..." Ino menempelkan jari telunjuknya kebibir miliknya sendiri untuk membuat Hinata berbicara untuk tidak keras-keras.  
>Padahal suara Hinata yang barusan masih dapat dikategorikan normal-normal saja seperti biasanya orang bicara.<p>

"Jangan keras-keras senpai." Ino bebisik.

"Memang kenapa?" Hinata mulai ikut berbisik.

"Itu karena agar suara kita tidak didengar sama dia." Ino melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk bosan ditempatnya sekarang, memandang lantai dan langit-langit ruang klub.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata memastikan.

"Iya."

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Begini senpai," Ino melirik arah Sasuke kembali untuk memastikan semuanya masih aman "Aku mau menanyakan, apa hubungan Senpai dengan anak berandalan itu?"  
>Tenten mulai ikut curi-curi dengar untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.<p>

"Berandalan, kau tidak sopan Ino-chan. Dia itu Sasuke-kun, dia anak yang baik kok. Dia bukan berandalan seperti yang kau kira."

"Baik?" nada suara Ino berubah menjadi nada bicara orang yang tidak percaya "Terserahlah senpai berpendapatan apa, tapi beritahu aku sebenarnya apa hubungan senpai dengannya?"

"Dia itu teman baruku. Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja. Terlebih lagi dia suka kue buatanku, jadi aku sering bertemu dengannya, pulang bareng dengannya sambil memberikan kue buatanku untuknya."

"Oh... Teman, syukurlah kalau begitu." Ino bernafas lega mendengarnya. Dia telah mengira yang aneh-aneh, tapi hanya teman. Syukurlah, benar-benar syukurlah.

"Syukurlah? Apa maksudmu itu Ino?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berpikir kalau kalian sedang berpacaran. Jadi syukurlah kalau itu tidak terjadi."

"Apa berpacaran, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran sejauh itu Ino-chan?" Hinata terkaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir ada orang yang berpikiran seperti itu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya berteman dengannya, mana mungkin dia bisa memiliki hubungan sejauh itu.

"Itu..., aneh saja melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang dekat dengan senpai. Terlebih lagi selama ini senpai-kan tidak pernah membiarkan satu anak laki-lakipun dekat dengan senpai seperti ini."  
>Hinata menjadi terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Ino kepadanya sekarang. Ucapan Ino tidak salah, bahkan dia membetulkan itu semua.<br>Selama ini dia tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki, bahkan sering menghindari mereka saat mereka mencoba mendekatinya.  
>Namun dengan Sasuke, kenapa dia tidak menghindarinya. Kenapa dia tidak menjauh. Apakah ada keistimewaan lain yang dimiliki Sasuke yang tidak dimiliki laki-laki lain sehingga dia merasa nyaman didekatnya.<p>

Hinata lantas melihat wajah Sasuke yang bosan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Apakah yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Apakah perasaan ini hanya perasaan teman biasa seperti perasaan yang dirasakannya pada teman-temannya yang lain.

..

-

..

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto berada, dia yang telah 'dicampakan' oleh Sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini hanya bisa berjalan pulang sendirian. Nasib memang jika seorang teman sedang jatuh cinta, maka meski kau teman baiknya sekalipun akan tetap dicampakannya hanya demi bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Heh..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil memandang birunya langit meski tak sebiru langit musim panas.

"Naruto tunggu!" dari arah belakangnya terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja menghentikan langkahnya langsung dan menolehkan kepalannya.  
>Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut orenge mencuat hampir mirip dengan model rambutnya datang berlari kearahnya.<p>

"Yahiko?"

Yahiko adalah teman sekelas Sasuke maupun Naruto. Mereka cukup akrab namun tidak terlalu akrab sekali seperti hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.  
>Yahiko hanyalah teman biasa saja.<p>

"Hei Naruto."

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin jalan pulang bersamamu saja."

"Oh," Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda menuju rumahnya ditemani oleh Yahiko disebelahnya "Tapi jika tidak salah ingat rumahmu bukan kearah sini. Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?"

Yahiko lantas menggaruk rambut belakang yang tidak gatal sebelum dia berterus terang.

"Aku ingin menjemput seseorang." akunya.

"Seseorang, pacar maksudmu?" Naruto berucap dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan," sangkal Yahiko dengan wajah yang memerah "Bukan pacar, dia... Dia masih teman."

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah untuk mendapatkannya." Naruto nyengir lima jari untuk memberi semangat untuk Yahiko yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

..

..

"Naruto lihat itu." Belum lama mereka berjalan, didepan mereka terlihat anak-anak sekolah lain yang sedang duduk-duduk dalam posisi sedemikian rupa diemperan pejalan kaki berjalan.  
>Namun bukan cara mereka duduk yang membuat Yahiko tertarik pada mereka, tapi Yahiko tertarik pada kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Yaitu mereka sedang menggoda para siswi-siswi Senju yang lewat dengan cara menyibakkan rok yang mereka kenakan.<p>

"Kurang ajar mereka!" Naruto naik pitam dibuatnya.

Sebelum Naruto mendekati mereka, dia melihat seorang siswi berambut pink sedang mendekati gerombolan itu. Siswi itu nampak marah-marah didepan mereka.  
>Namun itu semua percuma karena meskipun dia terlihat sangar, tapi nasib yang dialaminya tidak jauh berbeda dengan siswi yang lainnya. Rok yang dipakai siswi berambut pink itu juga disibakan oleh gerombolan itu sehingga Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung dapat melihat celana dalam yang dikenakan siswi itu. Siswi itu mengenakan celana dalam- membuat wajah naruto sekarang memerah.<p>

"Kurang ajar kalian semua!" siswi itu mencoba menampar orang yang menyibak roknya, tapi hal itu gagal terjadi karena disebabkan tangan yang dia pakai untuk menampar ditahan oleh orang itu.

"Kau mau apa manis," orang itu berucap sambil mendekatkan wajahnya maju mendekati wajah milik siswi itu "Mau kucium."

Dengan segera siswi itu mencoba menamparnya kembali dengan tangannya yang lain. Akan tetapi niat itu dapat ditebak oleh orang itu. Orang itu menahan tanganya yang lain sehingga sekarang siswi itu benar-benar tak dapat bergerak dan hanya tinggal menunggu nasib.

"Hehehehe..."

"Kyaa hentikan!" siswi itu berteriak kencang namun tak dihiraukan oleh orang itu.  
>Orang itu malah semakin memajukan wajahnya kewajah siswi itu hingga akhirnya Naruto menghentikan niat orang itu dengan suaranya.<p>

"Oi, lepaskan dia. Dia tidak mau kau cium tau."

Mendengar itu, orang yang menahan tangan siswi itu melepaskan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menghadapi Naruto didepannya.

"Akhirnya ada yang cukup berani dari sekolah pengecut seperti senju ini melarang kita. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol ditempat lain, teman?"

"Itu lebih baik."

Lalu Naruto dirangkul oleh orang itu menuju ketempat yang sepi dan jauh meninggalkan tempat itu yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Yahiko khawatir.

"Kau pergi saja sendirian. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Naruto melambaikan sebelah tangannya kearah Yahiko.

..

-

..

"Cobalah." tawar Hinata ke Sasuke yang ada didepannya.  
>Dia membawakan satu keranjang penuh kue kehadapan Sasuke yang telah menunggunya dengan sabar. Dari raut wajah yang diperlihatkan Sasuke, dia sangat senang dan ingin segera mencobanya. Merasakan kue buatan Hinata senpainya.<p>

Hinata lalu mengambilkan satu kue berbentuk manusia gepeng dari keranjang yang dibawakannya untuk diletakkan diatas tangan Sasuke.  
>Sasuke yang menerima itupun tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang dibalas senyum yang tak kalah hangatnya oleh Hinata.<p>

Disisi lain tempat itu, Ino dan Tenten melihatnya. Mereka berdua melihat senyum itu. Senyum seorang pesikopat kejam yang siap mencabik-cabik buruannya.

"K-kau m-melihatnya?" Ino berbisik pada tenten yang gemetaran disebelahnya.

"I-iya, a-aku m-melihatnya. S-sungguh m-mengerikan."

Sasuke yang memang memiliki insting yang kuat merasakan ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Dia mulai memandang dua orang yang ada dilain tempat yaitu anggota lain klub memasak ini selain Senpai tercintanya.

"G-gawat, d-dia m-melihat k-kesini." Ino bertampang pucat melihat kelamnya aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.  
>Disisi lain keadaan Tenten pun tak jauh berbeda, wajahnya sekarang sangat pucat saat dipandangi oleh Sasuke. Dia langsung memeluk lengan Ino kuat-kuat agar ketakutannya sedikit berkurang.<p>

"Kalian..." Sasuke mulai bersuara membuat keadaan Ino dan Tenten sekarang benar-benar tambah parah "Mau?" ternyata Sasuke memandang mereka berdua hanya untuk menawari mereka kue yang dibuatkan oleh Hinata untuknya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Ino dan Tenten langsung menggeleng cepat berkali-kali untuk menolaknya.

"Ya sudah." Sasuke lantas menggigit kepala kue yang dipegangnya hingga kepala kue itu putus. Mengunyahnya beberapa kali sambil menikmati rasa manis dimulutnya hingga akhirnya menelannya.

"Syukurlah!" nafas lega Ino dan Tenten bersamaan saat Sasuke tidak memandangi mereka lagi. Mereka memerosotkan tubuh mereka kebawah lantai karena sekarang tubuh mereka benar-benar terasa lemas.

"Enak?" tanya Hinata penasaran, padahal jawabannya sudah jelas. Apapun yang dibuat Hinata pada Sasuke pasti jawabannya...

"Enak." jawab Sasuke jujur. Sejujur hatinya yang bilang dia mencintai senpai yang ada didepannya.

"Kalau begitu habiskan." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Akan tetapi disaat Sasuke ingin menggigit kembali kue yang ada ditangannya untuk yang kedua kali, dari arah pintu masuk ia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seseorang.

"Sasuke, akhirnya aku menemukanmu hah hah hah!" orang itu berteriak didepan pintu klub memasak dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.  
>Orang itu adalah orang yang tadi pulang bersama dengan Naruto yaitu Yahiko.<p>

"Eee..." Sasuke masih bingung dengan siapa orang yang sedang memanggilnya.  
>Jujur saja dia adalah tipe orang yang mudah lupa dengan wajah orang yang tidak akrab sekali dengannya, jadi sekarang dia lupa dengan nama orang yang sekarang mencarinya.<p>

"Aku Yahiko, kau tidak mengenaliku hah hah hah." dia masih terengah sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya kekedua lututnya.

"Ah," Sasuke akhirnya dapat mengingatnya. Dia adalah Yahiko, dia adalah- teman sekelasnya "Ada apa?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya.

"Naruto, Naruto dalam bahaya. Dia dibawa ketempat sepi oleh genk anak-anak sekolah lain."

Mendengar itu Sasuke menyerahkan kembali kue yang dipegangnya ketangan Hinata sebelum akhirnya berlari bersama Yahiko menuju tempat Naruto berada tanpa sepatah katapun untuk Hinata. Untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

-

-

-

/-TBC-\

Semoga ngak mengecewakan para reader yang udah lama nunggu.

Balas yang ngereview :

- ElCiel, Ai-chan kim, Sasuhina lovess, Aiko Saki, Hizuka Miyuki, Shyoul lavaen, Uciha Hikari, Sasuhina-caem : Makasih dah mau review. Nih dah aku update meski ngak cepet.

- sasuhinaLovers : aq juga ngak tau cintanya terbalas atau engak (bohong).

- n : Beli aja diwarung hehehehe

Lady Spain : Namanya juga devil, pasti sangat menakutkan. Dimata orang2 yang ngak ngenal deket ama dia.

- Citrus : Salam kenal. Kita lihat saja nanti.

- DarkGray-sama : Dia ngak mau ngapa2in. Cuma emang nyeremin aja seringainya dimata Naruto.

Udah aq balas semua. Aq harap RnR lagi chap ini.

Semoga bisa aq balas dichap depan. 


	4. Berkelahi Lagi?

Hinata Senpai

- Berkelahi lagi? -

Disclaimer, Pairing, Genre, Rated, dan Warning : Sama dengan chapter sebelumnya.

- Baca Yuk -

Disebuah lapangan tanah yang letaknya dibawah jembatan penyebrangan, Naruto, anak berambut kuning jabrik, sedari tadi tengah dikerumuni beberapa orang atau lebih tepatnya tujuh orang anak remaja. Dengan raut wajah yang tenang, Naruto mencoba menghadapi mereka semua yang sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan ingin berteman.

"Hei Suigetsu, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajah anak ini." ucap salah satu dari tujuh anak yang mengerubungi Naruto, yang terlihat lebih akrab kepada Suigetsu dibanding dengan yang lainnya. Dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedang sangat serius mengingat-ingat siapa yang sebenarnya mereka hadapi, dia berbisik pada Suigetsu untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Siapa? Pecundang dari Senju." Suigetsu meremehkan Naruto karena tidak mengenalnya.

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat."

"Kau ini banyak berpikir hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

Naruto yang masih mengira-ngira kekuatan lawannya hanya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tujuh lawan satu, bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Sebelum kalian menghajarku, aku harus melakukan satu hal terlebih dahulu."

"Apa itu?" Suigetsu bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Dia malah berjalan menuju satu orang yang tadi menyibak rok siswi yang ia tolong, sekaligus yang merangkulnya ketempat sampah seperti ini, untuk...

Duak!

Bruak!

...menjatuhkan anak itu ketanah dengan keras akibat hantaman sepatu yang menendang wajahnya. Darah sangat jelas mengucur dari hidung anak itu menandakan betapa kuatnya tendangan Naruto.

"Kau!" geram salah seorang dari mereka.

"Wah aku tidak sengaja. Habisnya aku tidak tahan sih melihat muka mesumnya. Jadi kakiku bergerak sendiri untuk memberikannya pelajaran." Naruto menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Suigetsu bertanya pada tiga orang temannya yang sedang melihat kondisi temannya yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Hei bangun," salah seorang dari mereka menendang-nendang pelan tubuh temannya itu untuk mendapatkan reaksinya "Tidak bergerak." lanjutnya melihat temannya tidak merespon sedikitpun.

"Heheheh, payah." salah seorang lagi tertawa meremehkan temannya sendiri.

"Sekali tendang ambruk, menyedihkan." yang lainnya tersenyum sinis dan mulai melaporkan keadaannya kepada Suigetsu "KO, dia pingsan."

Mendengar itu Suigetsu sedikit terkejut dan langsung menatap kearah Naruto dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Maaf-maaf, aku hanya menggunakan satu serangan untuk mengalahkannya."

"Nyalimu besar juga rupanya," Suigetsu menyeringai "Padahal sudah terkepung seperti ini."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya "Mungkin inilah aku, orang yang tidak akan gentar hanya karena kalah dalam jumlah."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Suigetsu mulai memberi aba-aba dengan gerakan kepalanya kepada teman-temannya untuk membuat lingkaran yang mengelilingi Naruto.

-0-

Berlari bolak-balik dari lingkungan sekolah kembali ketempat dimana Naruto dibawa oleh anak-anak nakal tadi membuat Yahiko kehabisa nafas. Nafasnya cukup memburu sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain selain berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya pada Yahiko yang menghentikan langkahnya. Mungkin karena stamina Sasuke yang sangat baik membuat dirinya bahkan tidak mengeluarkan nafas lelah. Jadi disaat melihat Yahiko menghentikan langkahnya, dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa hosh hosh hosh, aku hanya kelelahan saja hosh hosh hosh."

"Oh." sambil menunggu Yahiko pulih, Sasuke kemudian menanyakan kenapa dia bisa tau akan keberadaan dari Naruto. Jadi berikutnya Yahiko menjelaskan secara rinci bagaimana dia mengetahui akan keberadaan Naruto, dari tanpa sengaja dia pulang bersama Naruto, kelakuan anak-anak berandalan yang mengganggu siswi-siswi yang lewat, hingga dimana dia mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam dari jauh sehingga tempat mereka dengan jelas ia ketahui.

"Jadi begitu."

"Iya. Tapi Sasuke begini," Yahiko terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia terlihat ragu untuk mengutarakannya.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku ada urusan penting. Aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu ketempat Naruto berada," Yahiko menundukkan kepalanya "Sebenarnya aku takut, maafkan aku." Yahiko semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sangat bersalah.

.

"Tidak masalah." Yahiko mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang berbicara padanya, yang tidak mempermasalahkan ketakutannya.

"Kau telah memberitahuku tentang keberadaan Naruto sekarang saja sudah membantuku, aku rasa ini sudah cukup untukmu. Sisanya serahkan saja kepadaku." Sasuke membalik badanya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya sendirian menuju ketempat Naruto berada, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yahiko untuk menandakan jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Slamat tinggal."

"Ah, i-iya." balas Yahiko ragu.

-0-

Bruuk

Diatas tanah ygng kotor serta berdebu, tubuh Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan sangat keras. Dia yang telah menjatuhkan dua orang lainnya lagi, tetap saja tidak dapat menang melawan empat sisanya.

Dia yang diserang dari arah belakang tubuhnya, tentu saja tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Sehingga akibatnya dia jatuh tersungkur seperti ini dan dihujani oleh tendang-tendangan keras mereka, tanpa bisa menghindar lagi.

Buahahahah...

Dukh

Dukh

Dukh

"Bangun bodoh, bangun hahahaha...!"

"Tadi sok jago, sekarang pecundang sekali hahahaha...!"

Menerima hinaan serta tendangan-tendangan bertubi-tubi yang diterimanya, Naruto hanya bisa diam saja ditanah. Dia tetap jatuh tak bergeming sedikitpun meski merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya untuk berharap semua ini cepat berakhir, dengan wajah yang tidak tergores luka sedikitpun.

Ya, setidaknya wajahnya tidak terluka sedikitpun setelah mengalami perkelahian tidak imbang ini. Karena wajah miliknya adalah aset berharga yang patut untuk dilindungi.

Menurut delapan dari sepuluh wanita yang ditemuinya, mereka bilang jika dirinya itu tampan. Jadi memang tidak ada salahnya bukan jika dia lebih rela kalah serta ditendang berkali-kali dibandingkan wajahnya harus tergores luka.

"Hentikan!"

Dari arah belakang tempat mereka semua berada sekarang, terlihat seseorang berdiri menyuruh mereka untuk menghentikan kegiatan kekerasan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tentu saja orang itu datang dengan tangan tidak kosong. Dengan membawa sebuah tongkat kayu ditangan kanannya, dia mencoba menggertak mereka berempat.

"Lihat siapa yang datang sekarang," ucap Suigetsu saat melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

Mereka semua dengan serentak ikut melihat kearah dimana orang itu berdiri. Mereka semua langsung terkaget melihat siapa yang datang. Ini tidak seperti yang direncanakan mereka. Dia...

-0-

Naruto'pun yang meskipun tersungkur merasakan sakit ikut melihat siapa yang mencoba menolongnya. Tapi saat menyadari itu siapa, Naruto malah menjadi khawatir.

"Dia,"

Bagaimana tidak, yang mencoba menolongnya sekarang bukanlah seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar atau berwajah menakutkan, namun yang menolongnya sekarang adalah dia. Dia, orang yang memiliki badan yang tidak kekar maupun wajah tidak menakutkan, karena dia adalah seorang perempuan. Lebih tepanya perempuan berambut pink yang telah ia tolong tadi.

"Clana dalam putih!" kaget Naruto.

-0-

"Hohoho. Inikan perempuan yang tadi. Mau melakukan apa dia dengan tongkat yang ia pegang sekarang. Apakah ia akan gunakan itu untuk bertarung melawan kita? Hahahaha..." yang lainnyapun ikut tertawa mendengar ejekan Suigetsu.

Melihat Sakura- perempuan itu didekati oleh dua orang yang tadi menyerangnya, Naruto mulai menguatkan dirinya untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dia kemudian melihat tongkat yang dipegang oleh Sakura yang sedang diayun-ayunkannya untuk melawan orang-orang yang mendekatinya, dengan mudah tentu saja tongkat itu ditangkap salah satu dari mereka dan langsung berpindah tangan.

"Kurang ajar! Kembalikan!" teriak Sakura frustasi sambil mencoba merebut kembali tongkat yang ia bawa.

"Jika itu maumu." anak itu berucap seperti itu karena dengan sangat jelas, dia ingin menghantamkan tongkat yang ia pegang ketubuh Sakura, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto tidak tinggal diam.

"Dasar gadis bodoh. HENTIKAN!"

-0-

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke sekarang dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Disaat dia telah sampai ditempat Naruto berada sesuai dengan petunjuk Nagato, dia melihat sahabatnya itu telah jatuh tersungkur untuk melindungi seorang wanita yang ada dibawahnya sambil menahan sakitnya akibat tendangan-tendangan yang diberikan oleh anak-anak berandalan tengik.

Sasuke sangat marah melihatnya. Sahabat baiknya diperlakukan seperti itu sungguh membuat dirinya naik darah.

"Argh, sakit!"

"Argh, lepaskan!"

Dari suara tersebut dapat disimpulkan orang itu sangat kesakitan. Tapi yang kesakitan itu bukanlah Naruto yang tengah dipukuli. Tapi melainkan yang kesakitan itu adalah dua anak berandalan yang memukuli Naruto yang telinganya sekarang dijewer dengan sangat keras oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa disini Dobe? Kenapa kau meladeni ikan-ikan teri seperti mereka?"

Mendengar suara berat serta julukan namanya itu, Naruto langsung tau itu siapa. Dia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk memastikan siapa yang datang menolongnya.

Dan ternyata perkiraannya tentang siapa yang menolongnya benar. Dia adalah

"Sasuke!"

-0-

"Siapa anak itu?" disaat Suigetsu menanyakan tentang siapa gerangan yang datang dengan santainya, temannya yang semula sedikit mengenal Naruto itu akhirnya terkaget-kaget dengan wajah memucat.

'I-itu si Devil! Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat sikuning itu.'

"D-dami, k-kami tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain kok. I-ini, k-kami ingin pergi. J-jangan marah."

Mendengar penuturan temannya yang ada disebelahnya, Suigetsu menjadi tidak terima. Dia masih ingin berkelahi seperti ini, jadi dia protes kepada temannya itu sambil memelototinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan hah. Aku masih belum mau pergi."

"Diam. Kau tidak tau siapa dia. Dia itu si Devil, Red the Devil yang terkenal itu." ucapnya berbisik-bisik.

"Devil, jadi dia si Devil itu."

"Iya, sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Yang kita hajar itu temannya, jadi sebaiknya kita pergi saja."

"Persetan dengan legenda itu. Aku tetap akan melawannya untuk membuktikan legenda itu benar atau tidak." Suigetsu tidak bergeming. Dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan julukan terkenal dari Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas ia ketahui.

-0-

"Begituhkah? Kalau begitu pergi sana." Sasuke melepaskan jewerannya kepada dua cecunguk kecil yang ia jewer telinganya hingga berubah menjadi merah.

"Aduh, siapa sih anak sialan itu?" tanya salah satu dari dua anak yang dijewer oleh Sasuke kepada anak yang ada disebelah Suigetsu yang sepertinya mengenal orang yang menjewernya, sambil mengusap-usap daun telinganya yang panas.

"Bodoh diam kau. Itu si Devil. Kau jangan memancing kemarahannya."

"Si Devil yang terkenal itu?"

Kecuali Suigetsu, anak-anak yang lain yang mendengar julukan Sasuke itu hanya gemetaran karena takut. Takut jika kejadian dimana kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang masuk kedalam rumah sakit akibat melawan Sasuke, akan menimpa diri mereka.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli. Cepat serang dia!" perintah Suigetsu pada teman-temannya.

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat serang dia!"

Sasuke yang melihat cecunguk-cecunguk yang ia usir tadi mulai merumunginya, membuat sorot mata yang semula biasa saja mulai menjadi tajam. Jadi dia mulai mewaspadai gerak-gerik yang akan dilakukan mereka, yang akan mulai menyerangnya.

-0-

Pukulan telak dibagian kepala yang dilakukan oleh Suigetsu menggunakan tongkat kayu yang dipegangnya, diterimanya dengan sangat berani. Cairan merah , darah, dengan sangat jelas mengalir dengan derasnya dari bekas pukulan itu membuat Sasuke yang sekarang masih berdiri tegap belum mengeluarkan satu seranganpun bertambah menakutkan.

Bola mata yang telah berubah menjadi merahpun mempertegas keseramannya, hingga membuat cecunguk-cecunguk itu ketakutan melihatnya.

"Sudah selesai," suara Sasuke membuat Suigetsu yang semula percaya diri untuk melawanpun mulai menjadi gemetaran.

"Sekarang giliranku, sampah."

"D-d-devil!" teriak Suigetsu dengan wajah pucat dan mencoba kabur dari Sasuke.

-0-

Semua cecunguk yang semula melawannya sekarang telah habis terjatuh dalam satu serangannya. Naruto yang semula terluka akibat dihajar mereka semua namun wajahnya tidak tergores sedikitpun itu mengantarkan gadis yang dilindunginya pulang kerumah. Dia bermaksud menjaganya dari tangan-tangan jahil lainnya yang nantinya mungkin menjahilinya dijalan.

Dan hasilnya beginilah nasib yang dialami Sasuke sekarang. Dipandangi seluruh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya dijalan karena penampilannya yang sangat kacau sekarang, akibat dari berkelai dan luka-lukanya.

Bisik-bisik yang mengatainya sampah masyarakat, berandalan, anak nakal, dan kata-kata kasar lainnya dapat ia dengar jelas ditelinganya sekarang.

Namun dia tetap saja berjalan dengan tenang, sambil memasukan kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya. Hingga langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat wanita yang seharusnya tidak melihat dirinya pada keadaan seperti ini sekarang tengah ada didepan matanya, Hinata senpai. Tidak bisa disangkal lagi, dia kali ini benar-benar terkejut melihat senpainya itu sekarang ada didepannya.

.

Terlihat jelas sekali jika senpai didepannya itu terkejut sekali dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dari raut wajah yang diperlihatkannya dan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika senpainya itu sekarang benar-benar terkejut akan penampilannya.

Sasuke takut, baru pertama kalinya dia benar-benar takut pada sesuatu, selain Ayahnya. Dan disaat ini Sasuke takut jika senpainya itu menjadi takut padanya karena hal ini. Dia takut jika senpai yang ia cintai menjadi menghindarinya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya bisa menunduk dan membiarkan senpainya itu lari ketakutan seperti orang-orang yang lainnya yang dulu sempat mengenalnya menjadi ketakukan atas penampilannya seperti sekarang. Penampilan seorang berandalan yang terluka akibat berkelahi.

'Larilah senpai. Larilah seperti yang lainnya senpai. Aku bisa mengerti jika kau akan bersikap seperti itu padaku.'

-0-

Tapi ternyata perkiraan dari Sasuke tentang sikap yang akan ditunjukan oleh senpainya itu ternyata salah besar. Senpainya itu ternyata sama sekali tidak lari ataupun pergi meninggalkannya karena takut. Tapi melainkan senpainya itu langsung segera datang menghampirinya karena menghawatirkan keadaannya yang terluka, sehingga sekarang membuat mereka terlihat duduk dikursi panjang yang letaknya berada ditengah taman, didekat supermarket tempat senpainya tadi membeli obat-obatan untuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Berkelahi lagi?" tentu saja Hinata tidak perlu mengetahui jawabannya, tapi meskipun seperti itu dia hanya ingin memecah keheningan yang tercipta karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam disaat ia mengobati luka-lukanya sekarang.

Diam, tak ada suara sedikitpun yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Dia hanya mengganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu sekaligus membenarkannya.

Lagi-lagi hening. Meskipun Hinata telah menyelesaikan seluruh pengobatannya pada Sasuke, tapi tetap tidak terdengar lagi suara dari kedua belah pihak. Padahal sedari tadi Sasuke ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal yang penting yang membuatnya penasaran mengenai sikap yang berbeda yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Sikap yang berbeda dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan orang-orang yang dulunya mengenalnya, yang sekarang telah menjauhinya karena takut ataupun lari.

"Senpai," setelah menata keberaniannya dengan seksama, Sasuke akhirnya membuka pembicaran.

"Hm?" Hinata memalingkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke untuk menanggapi pembicaraan yang akan dijalin oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Heh?" Hinata bergumam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksut oleh Sasuke "Kenapa apa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sedikit lama melanjutkan ucapannya karena masih ragu menanyakannya, namun akhirnya dia melanjutkannya juga untuk menanyakannya.

"Kenapa senpai... tidak..."

"Tidak lari saat melihatku?" akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya.

"Lari saat melihatmu? Memangnya kenapa aku harus lari saat melihatmu?" bingung Hinata.

"Apakah senpai tidak takut kepadaku?" Sasuke mulai berani menatap wajah Hinata.

"Takut? Kenapa aku harus takut kepadamu Sasuke-kun?"

"Karena aku seperti ini senpai. Karena aku anak yang suka berkelahi sehingga aku terluka seperti ini senpai," Sasuke kembali tertunduk "Apakah senpai tidak takut padaku."

Mendengar itu Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dia kemudian menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke dengan lembut agar Sasuke merasa tenang.

"Tentu saja aku tidak takut kepadamu Sasuke-kun. Mana mungkin aku takut kepadamu karena keadaanmu seperti ini. Aku justru merasa khawatir melihatmu terluka seperti ini."

Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hinata, Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menunduk untuk menatap wajah Hinata dengan raut wajah terkejut tidak percaya.

"Aku sangat khawatir sekali denganmu Sasuke-kun. Melihatmu meninggalkan klub dengan terburu-buru seperti tadi sungguh membuatku sangat khawatir. Jadi aku sengaja menunggumu ditempat tadi dimana kita sering berjalan pulang bersama. Aku sungguh sangat khawatir padamu Sasuke-kun, mana mungkin aku takut padamu."

Bola mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada wanita selain Ibunya yang menghawatirkannya seperti ini, membuat dirinya ingin menangis. Dia sungguh ingin menangis sekarang karena kebaikan hati senpai yang ia cintai.

"Senpai."

"Kau jangan membuatku khawatir lagi seperti ini ya Sasuke-kun."

"Iya senpai, aku tidak akan membuat senpai khawatir lagi," Hinata menepuk punggung tangan Sasuke yang ia sentuh.

"Aku tidak akan berkelah lagi sehingga senpai tidak khawatir lagi terhadapku." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya kembali untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes karena terharu.

"Janji Sasuke-kun tidak akan membuatku khawatir lagi?"

"Janji senpai. Aku tidak akan membuat senpai khawatir lagi. Aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Melihat Sasuke yang berjanji tidak akan membuatnya khawatir maupun berkelahi lagi kepada dirinya dengan sungguh-sungguh membuat dirinya itu tersenyum senang.

Lalu untuk menghibur Sasuke yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan, bisa dibilang tidak baik, Hinata mengeluarkan kue buatannya tadi. Dia mengeluarkannya dari tas yang ia miliki dan menaruhnya dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Ini makanlah Sasuke-kun. Ini kue yang aku buat untukmu tadi." Sasuke menerima kue itu dengan senang hati. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu membuka bungkusan itu untuk mengambil kue itu.

"Dengan diawali memakan kue ini aku harap harimu akan berubah. Dengan perasaan cinta seperti aku membuat kue ini, aku harap hari-harimu nantinya juga akan dipenuhi dengan cinta." Sasuke mengangguk lagi yang kali ini dibalas oleh senyuman Hinata.

Disaat Hinata tersenyum, sinar matahari menerpa wajah cantik Hinata. Sungguh cantik saat melihatnya. Dia bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari langit, hingga tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya.

Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Hinata, hingga mulutnya juga tanpa sadar berucap.

"Cantik."

-tbc-

N/A : Udah ngak update-update, hasilnya jadi payah. Sungguh mengecewakan.

Pasti ada yang berpikiran seperti itu. Jadi aku minta maaf terlebih dahulu. Maafkan ketidak pecusanku.

Untuk adik manisku aku katakan satu hal padamu : Kau benar-benar manis. Aku masih menunggunya fotomu loh sampai sekarang.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih para reader yang chapter sebelumnya mereview. Karena review kalian menghidupkanku untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Tapi untuk kali ini maaf ya aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian dulu karena ingin cepat-cepat publis.

Karena adiku manisku mengira aku bohong kalau ficku tidak aku publis hari minggu, maka meskipun malam, aku akan publis sekarang. Jadi lihat, aku tidak berbohongkan nona manis.

- Review selalu ditunggu ... aku serius - 


	5. Petualangan di Jam Istirahat

Hinata Senpai

- Petualangan di jam istirahat -

Disclaimer : Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance / Friendship

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke X Hinata

Warning : Sasuke ngak populer, kejam, dan menyeramkan (antara bodoh dan polos, itulah sifat asli Sasuke). Hinata gadis popular, baik hati, dan lebih dewasa dari yang lainnya.

-0-

- Langsung baca dan jangan lupa di review -

-0-

"Kau bilang cantik begitu saja padanya?"

Itu suara Naruto. Disaat jam istirahat sedang berlangsung di Senju High School, dua orang anak yang memiliki tampang yang bisa dibilang tidak pas-pasan itu terlihat berjongkok didepan pintu masuk sekolah mereka sendiri yang berada dijarak lebih dari 50 meter dari pintu gerbang yang menjulang menghalangi pihak tak berkepentingan masuk. Memang cukup luas halaman sekolah mereka yang kurang lebih sebesar 50 meter persegi.

Dengan membawa beberapa bungkus roti serta air soda untuk mereka santap di jam istirahat, mereka berdua tentu saja sudah dipastikan akan menghabiskan seluruh waktu mereka untuk duduk-duduk sambil makan disana. Terlebih lagi Sasuke, pria yang terkenal menakutkan itu sedang melakukan sesi curhat akan kejadian kemarin disaat bersama Hinata.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke membenarkan akan keterkejutan dari sahabatnya itu, Naruto.

"Tepat didepannya?!" Naruto memastikan.

Kali ini Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu dia bilang apa padamu? Apa dia marah, atau dia pergi begitu saja?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia tidak memberi jawaban kembali atas pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya memandang langit yang disuguhkan hari ini. Lagit yang sedikit lebih biru dibandingkan kemarin, lengkap dengan awan berbagai bentuk yang unik.

"Seandainya aku jadi awan itu, mungkin hidupku akan menjadi damai," Sasuke mulai meracau tidak masuk akal yang membuat Naruto tidak mengerti "Dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah menjalani hidup tanpa membuat senpai khawatir."

"Hah?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke kali ini. Dia sempat mengira jika kemungkinan akibat pukulan tongkat dikepalanya kemarin membuat temannya itu jadi setengah gila seperti sekarang. Tapi pikirannya itu ia sisihkan terlebih dahulu karena kelakuan Sasuke sekarang masih dibatas kenormalannya seperti hari-hari biasa. Memang batas kenormalan Sasuke diatas rata-rata kebanyakan orang, jadi penyebab omongan Sasuke yang meracau seperti sekarang sungguh tidak Naruto mengerti sama sekali sehingga membuatnya kali ini pusing setengah mati.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai apa yang dilakukan Hinata senpai selanjutnya padamu, kau malah bicara ngelantur."

"Hah," bagaikan tak mendengar apa-apa, Sasuke tetap memandang langit yang ada diatasnya.

Ini sungguh membuat Naruto kesal. Dengan memakan roti yang ia pegang dengan brutal, dia menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia sekarang atas ketidak jelasan sahabatnya sekarang.

Pandangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggila. Disaat dia melihat awan yang sedang melintasi tempat itu, dia melihat bayangan Hinata senpainya disana. Dia melihat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya yang kontan saja membuat dadanya kali ini benar-benar hangat.

"Hinata senpai." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Hinata senpai," kali ini suara Naruto yang mengucapkan itu.

"Iya, Hinata senpai," balas Sasuke yang masih melihat bayangan Hinata senpainya dilangit.

"Hei Teme, lihat itu Hinata senpai."

"Iya aku tau,"

Melihat Sasuke semakin tidak jelas, Naruto mulai menarik telinga Sasuke. Dia berharap dengan menarik telinganya seperti itu, temannya itu akan kembali lagi kealam nyata.

"Argh... apa-apaan sih kau ini Dobe!" akhirnya Sasuke kembali kealam nyata, dan Naruto mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Habisnya kau ini idiot sekali. Lihat itu, Hinata senpai ada disana." Naruto menunjuk kearah suatu tempat. Disana, diarah telunjuk Naruto berada, terdapat mahluk tuhan yang membuat temannya itu jatuh cinta.

Disana, tepat dipintu masuk depan sekolah mereka, terlihat seorang wanita berdiri disana. Wanita itu terlihat sedang gelisah akan sesuatu hal sehingga membuat Sasuke yang mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto dan melihat senpainya berada disana, membuat dadanya kembang kempis tak beraturan.

"H-hinata senpai!" kaget Sasuke tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang.

"Iya. Dari tadi memangnya aku bilang apa kalau tidak Hinata senpai," kesal Naruto.

Namun Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya. Dia malah langsung bergegas menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat sedang kebingungan akan suatu hal. Dengan wajah yang terlihat kebingungan itu, Hinata senpai benar-benar sangat-sangat kawaiii, sehingga wajah Sasuke bersemu merah saat menghadap didepannya.

"Se-senpai," terdengar aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya bahwa Sasuke sekarang sedang terlihat gugup.

Tanpa menghilangkan rasa kebingungan di wajahnya, Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya sengaja menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri kebingunan sendirian.

"Senpai tidak apa-apa, Senpai terlihat tidak baik, apa senpai mencari letak kamar mandi?"

'KAU BARU SAJA MENGATAKAN APA BODOH!' muka Sasuke berubah pucat saat menyadari akan kebodohan ucapannya. Menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi seperti itu pada seorang wanita sungguh tindakan yang sangat-sangat tidaklah sopan. Semoga saja Hinata tidak mendengarnya. Ya, Semoga saja.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku tidak sedang ingin kekamar mandi," Hinata tersenyum kearah Sasuke dengan lembut. Ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke yang semula bertampang pucat karena Hinata mendengar akan ucapannya barusan, menjadi bagaikan terbang melayang kelangit yang tinggi

"Tapi aku sedang kebingung tentang bagaimana caraku pulang kerumah sebelum bel pelajaran masuk untuk mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal," inilah alasan kenapa Hinata berwajah kebingungan.

Setelah mendengarnya, Sasuke dengan gaya yang super cool mengacungkan jempolnya dihadapan Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Serahkan padaku Senpai,"

Ting

Disusul dengan kedipan mautnya.

Dimata Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempat itu, Sasuke terlihat sedang tersenyum iblis dengan sorot mata tajam bagaikan iblis yang sedang memangsa seorang putri yang sangat imut serta sangat menggiurkan "A-apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan," merinding Naruto melihatnya.

"Kita naik taxi saja Senpai biar cepat!" dengan semangat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata menuju pinggir jalan. Dia menghentikan mobil taxi yang kurang beruntung itu dengan berdiri ditengah jalan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Ckhiiittt!

"Woi apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak supir yang mengendarai taxi itu disaat dirinya mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar dari kaca jendela taxinya, sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas karena kesal akan kelakuan Sasuke yang berdiri seenaknya ditengah jalan.

Jurus langkah seribu Sasuke keluarkan untuk mendekati supir itu dengan cepat hingga sang supir dibuatnya kaget. Terlebih lagi kekagetan sang supir semakin bertambah saat melihat wajah kelam Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menarik mendekati wajahnya.

"Glek. . . I-iya?" gugup sang supir melihat sang devil yang menakutkan.

"Antarkan kami kerumah senpai," nada yang digunakan Sasuke adalah nada yang mengancam agar sang supir mau mengantarnya. Dia tidak mau membuat Hinata menunggu lebih lama lagi karena penolakan dari sang supir.

"B-baik."

"Bagus," Sasuke masih menggunakan nada yang sama saat melepas cengkramannya. Tapi saat dirinya berpaling kembali kearah Hinata, dia merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum sambil melambai kearahnya dengan ceria "Ayo senpai!"

"Iya!" balas Hinata sambil menuju kepintu bagian belakang taxi.

Melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang berubah derastis, sang supir hanya terheran-heran. Dia kemudian bergumam kesal namun suara itu dapat dengan jelas didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa hahh!" mode devil kembali on saat Sasuke melihat kembali kearah sang supir.

"T-tidak ada!"

-0-

Sedari tadi didalam taxi, Sasuke berulang kali mencuri-curi pandang terhadap Hinata yang ada disebelahnya.  
>Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dirinya duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya tangan Hinata sangat dekat dengan tangan miliknya yang ia taruh di pahanya sendiri. Hanya 5cm, itulah jarak kedua tangan mereka sehingga tak henti-hentinya Sasuke mencuri pandang Hinata yang duduk tenang disebelahnya.<p>

Sasuke masih berpikir keras apakah Hinata sengaja mendekatkan tangannya untuk ia pegang, atau memang hanya kebetulan saja tangannya berada di jarak sedekat itu. Ini sungguh membuat dada Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya berdetak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

'Disengaja, ya Hinata senpai pasti dengan sengaja mendekatkan tangannya ketanganku agar aku memegangnya. Ya itu pasti!' Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memegang tangan Hinata setelah membulatkan tekatnya setelah berpikir cukup keras. Namun...

"Sudah sampai," suara tua bangka itu merusak segalanya. Niat memegang tangan Hinata pun pupus sudah karena suara sial itu.

"Aku segera kembali Sasuke-kun," Hinata memang dari golongan orang kaya, tak heran jika ia lebih memilih tinggal sendiri di apartemant yang dibeli keluarganya, dibanding harus tinggal di negri orang dan bergaul dengan orang-orang kulit putih bersama keluarganya yang memutuskan pindah keluar negri. Hinata sungguh tidak mau melakukannya sebab dirinya mencintai tanah airnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia takut bicara saat ada yang mengajaknya bicara disana nantinya dikarenakan ia payah sekali dalam hal berbahasa inggris. Inilah salah satu kelemahan dari seorang Hinata sang primadona.

Sementara Hinata sedang terburu-buru menuju ke apartemant tempatnya tinggal, Sasuke masih berdiam diri di kursi belakang. Dia menatap horor supir yang menggangunya itu untuk menunjukan betapa buruknya kesalahannya karena menggangunya.

"Dasar tua bangka," geram Sasuke sambil bersiap melompat kearah sopir malang itu untuk memberinya pelajaran.

"T-t-tolong!"

-0-

"Sasuke-kun kenapa ada disini?" Hinata cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang seharusnya tinggal didalam taxi sudah berada didepan pintu apartemant miliknya untuk menungguinya keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu senpai jika senpai membutuhkan bantuanku,"

Sasuke memang anak yang baik dan pengertian menurut Hinata. Dia lalu tersenyum serta menunjukan buku yang menjadi alasannya pulang dihadapan Sasuke agar Sasuke dapat melihatnya "Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, ini bukunya," Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun kita pergi, dua puluh menit lagi kelas akan dimulai."

Dengan bergegas mereka berdua kemudian berlari menuju lift dan keluar dari gedung apartemant tempat Hinata tinggal setelahnya.

Akan tetapi setelah mereka sampai di depan tempat taxi yang mengantar mereka berada tadi, taxi itu telah lenyap tak berbekas. Taxi tak bertanggung jawab itu telah meninggalkan penumpangnya begitu saja.

'Sialan kau tua bangka! Kau main lari setelah aku membayarmu!'

Flash back

"Pak tua, kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan menyusul senpai kedalam," Sasuke lalu keluar dari taxi setelah memberi pelajaran pada sang sopir yang menggangunya tadi.

"Ini uang ongkosnya untuk perjalan kemari." sang sopir yang berpenampilan acak-acakan dengan benjolan-benjolan dikepala akibat perbuatan Sasuke itu akhirnya berhasil menambah pendapatannya. Tidak besar sih nominalnya, tapi lumayan untuk menutupi kebutuhan hidup besok. Uang logam sebesar 10 yen sebanyak tiga buah menjadi uang yang dibayarkan oleh Sasuke.

'APA!'

"Ingat tunggu di sini, kalau tidak awas kau,"

"Ha ha-ha-ha-ha" tawa garing sang sopir keluar dibarengi dengan kepergian Sasuke.

End of flash back

"Dimana taxinya Sasuke-kun?" Hinata masih mencoba mencari taxi yang mengantarkannya ketempat itu dengan menelusuri seluruh tempat itu menggunakan pandangannya yang beralih-alih dari kanan kekiri.

"Aku tidak tau senpai,"

"Lalu bagaimana kita-"

"Aku tau!" potong Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke tanpa memberi penjelasan sedikitpun pada Hinata langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlari. Tak ada waktu menjelaskanlah yang membuatnya melesat kencang tanpa sepatah katapun. Hingga tak lama kemudian dirinya kembali kehadapan Hinata dengan menaiki sebuah sepeda berwarna biru laut dan tentu saja memiliki boncengan empuk dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun kamu dapat dari?" Hinata menunjuk sepeda yang sedang dinaiki Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Itu tidak penting senpai. Naiklah." minta Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Hem!" Hinata menganguk mantap dan tidak mempermasalahkan lagi misteri akan asal mula sepeda itu meski dirinya sedikit masih penasaran.

-0-

Ditempat lain lebih tepatnya disebuah supermarket 24jam yang berada dipinggiran jalan, terlihat dua anak laki-laki yang sedang membeli beberapa snack maupun minuman yang sedang mereka butuhkan. Dua anak kembar yang diketahui bernama Sakon dan Ukon itu terlihat sedang dalam antrian untuk membayar barang belanjaan mereka.

"Oi Sakon, apa kau ingat dengan Kidomaru?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimanaya keadaannya sekarang ya. Memang kenapa?" Sakon mendorong troli yang ia pegang saat antrian mulai bergerak maju.

"Aku dengar dari Tayuya kalau sibodoh itu disaat menjemur pakaiaan ia kehilangan celana. Dia beralasan kalau celananya dicuri orang, padahalkan celananya itu tertiup angin karena dia lupa menjepitnya dengan jepitan baju hahaha..."

"Hahahaha bodoh, bodoh sekali dia. Terlebih lagi pakai alasan dicuri lagi hahaha celana butut memang ada yang mau mencurinya,"

"Betul-betul,"

Hahahah...

Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka, Sakon berjalan keluar bersama Ukon dibelakangnya. Dia sepintas melihat sepeda yang familiar dimatanya sedang dikayuh oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memboncengkan anak perempuan berambut panjang.

"Oi Ukon, kau lihat sepeda itu," Ukon yang semula tidak memperhatikan sepeda yang menarik perhatian Sakon, sekarang mulai melihatnya semakin menjauh dan menjauh hingga menghilang di tikungan "Kelihatan seperti sepeda kitakan?"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat sepintas memang iya, tapi tidak mungkin itu sepeda milik kita. Sepeda kitakan sedang kita parkir ditempat parkir umum. Kalaupun dicuri itu adalah hal yang mustahil karena aku telah merantainya kesekeliling tubuh sepeda kita." Ukon berkata dengan percaya diri sambil berjalan memasuki tempat penitipan sepeda geratis tempat sepeda mereka berada yang tak jauh dari supermarket.

"Maksudmu rantai ini?" Sakon yang melihat rantai yang cukup besar tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai memutuskan untuk memungutnya dan memperlihatkannya kehadapan Ukon.

"Ya seperti itulah rantainya. Bukannya kau sudah tau."

Hening

Hening

Hening

Lalu

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Ukon berteriak sangat kencang dengan muka pucat.

Jika sepeda itu adalah milik mereka, maka sepeda itu artinya dicuri. Jika sepeda itu dicuri, maka sepeda itu tidak akan kembali ketangan Ibu mereka. Dan jika sepeda itu tidak kembali ketangan Ibu mereka maka, badai besar akan menimpa hidup mereka.

"Ini salahmu Ukon, aku tidak ikut-ikut"

"J-jangan gitu dong. Ini juga tanggung jawabmu. Kitakan kesini bersama."

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Tidak ya tidak!"

"Mau ya mau!"

-0-

"Sasuke-kun tidak capek?" Hinata terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Demi mengejar waktu, Sasuke sedari tadi mengayuh dengan sangat cepat, sekuat tenaga, tanpa henti, yang pastinya mengakibatkan siapapun akan kelelahan. Tak terkecuali Sasuke meski dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat dari belakang tidak nampak sama sekali jika dirinya kelelahan.

"Tidak masalah senpai. Akukan kuat," ucap Sasuke tenang yang membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ini merupakan kali pertama bagi Hinata diboncengkan oleh seorang pria selain kakaknya. Tidak salah memang, malah ini merupakan hal yang baik dikarenakan Hinata merasakan perasaan yang nyaman serta merasa seperti terlindungi saat Sasukelah yang memboncengkannya. Hinata mempercayai Sasuke, seperti perasaannya yang mempercayai apapun yang dilakukan Neji untuknya.

-0-

Jika dilihat dari belakang, ternyata punggung Sasuke begitu lebar bagi Hinata. Ini sungguh membuat Hinata larut dalam lamunanya yang ingin menyentuh dan memeluk Sasuke untuk merasakan kenyamanannya. Kenyamanan yang pastinya sama persis seperti yang sering diberikan oleh Neji untuknya.

"Senpai pegangan,"

"Eeh?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata sekarang. Dan terlebih lagi suara itu adalah sebuah permintaan yang berarti dirinya haruslah berpegangan dengan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Tapi mengapa, untuk apa dia harus melakukan hal itu?

"Sebentar lagi akan ada turunan yang cukup curam, sebaiknya senpai berpegangan padaku agar tidak terjatuh." alasan yang memang tidak dibuat-buat Sasuke agar Hinata mau memeluknya.

"Baik Sasuke-kun, aku mengerti."

-0-

Didepan tempat mereka berada sekarang kurang lebih 50 meter lagi, sudah terlihat turunan yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Namun Hinata yang semula ingin berpegangan pada Sasuke menjadi mengurungkan niatnya itu saat mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi dari arah belakang mereka, yang disusul dengan suara berat dari seorang pria yang sangat jelas telah sedikit berumur keluar dari pengeras suara yang ada diatas mobil.

"Kalian berdua yang mengendarai sepeda, berhenti. Kalian berkeliaran di jam sekolah merupakan sebuah pelanggaran." begitulah ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut polisi yang sedang berpatroli yang tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya kebelakang untuk melihat mobil polisi yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya "Sasuke-kun sebaiknya kita berhenti dan menjelaskan pada polisi itu tentang alasan kita berkeliaran di jam sekolah."

Mendengar permintaan Hinata, Sasuke memelankan kayuhannya untuk berhenti. Dia kemudian melihat kearah mobil polisi itu sebentar sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Namun...

"G-gawat!"

Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba kembali mengayuh sepeda yang ditumpanginya dengan cepat entah karena alasan apa.

"Oi kalian berhenti!" polisi itupun tidak mau melepaskan buruannya begitu saja. Dengan gerak cepat polisi itu kemudian memacu kendaraannya yang semula dalam kecepatan pelan untuk mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan senpai, tapi sebelum itu pegangan!"

Turunan securam 60 derajat yang ada didepan mereka akhirnya mereka turuni. Dengan kecepatan turunan yang sudah cepat tetap tidak menghentikan Sasuke untuk mengayuh agar jarak antara mereka dan polisi yang mengejar mereka tidak semakin dekat.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Hinata sambil mencengkram baju yang dikenakan Sasuke untuk tempat berpegangan dengan mata yang tertutup karena takut.

"Maaf senpai,"

Kejar-kejaranpun terus berlangsung. Jalan sepit maupun berliku tidak membuat polisi itu menyerah. Bahkan polisi yang sudah lama tidak melakukan kegiatan menantang akhir-akhir ini semakin bersemangat. Dilihat dari senyum kejam yang lebar dan mata tajam yang ditunjukannya, membuat sang polisi tampak seperti psikopat gila.

"Anak-anak nakal takkan kubiarkan kalian lolos HAHAHA!" suara tawa polisi itu terdengar menakutkan dari pengeras suara.

Belokan kecil antar toko didepan yang memiliki kecuraman 90 derajat akan mengakhiri semuannya. Mobil sebesar itu pasti tidak akan bisa melaluinya karena pastilah tidaklah muat.

"Makan ini! Tehnik berbelok mematikan menggunakan sepeda milik orang tak dikenal!" Sasuke dengan tehnik tinggi berbelok tajam di tempat yang sempit, dengan kecepatan tinggi pula menggunakan tehnik karangannya yang baru saja dikarangnya.

"Sial takkan kubiarkan kalian lolos. Tehnik berjalan dengan dua roda!" Polisi itu juga tidak mau kalah. Dia menciptakan nama gerakan yang juga baru saja ia ciptakan.

Tidak bisa dipercaya, seorang polisi memiliki skil seorang freestyler. Mungkinkah semua polisi memiliki talenta gila seperti itu.

"Kalian tidak akan lolos hahaha...!"

Meskipun polisi itu berhasil masuk kedalam gang sempit itu dengan berdiri miring, namun ternyata diujung tempat itu...

"Ehh... J-jalan buntu!"

Braakkk

Mobil itupun menabrak tembok dengan cukup lumayan keras. Mobil itu penyok tak bergerak lengkap dengan kesulitan dalam mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu. Jikapun berhasil dikeluarkan, pastilah mobil kantor itu lecet-lecet disisi-sisinya karena harus ditarik menggunakan mobil derek secara paksa.

"Gawat, gaji bulananku pasti akan habis dipotong. Dan itu berarti uang bulanan untuk rumah... Habislah aku."

-0-

Petualangan dijam istirahat itupun berakhir saat mereka sampai disekolah, meski harus mereka tempuh dengan cara berlari. Mereka berlari karena meninggalkan sepeda mereka dijalan buntu tadi untuk melarikan diri lewat pintu belakang salah satu toko yang ada disana.

Tehnik meloloskan diri yang jitu memang, meski mereka kembali dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Jam istirahat yang benar-benar baru dan menantang bagi Hinata.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun atas semuanya."

-0-0-

-0-0-

-0-0-

"Ayo senpai kereta kita datang!" hari ini Hinata dan Ino memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dikarenakan Ino baru saja mengajak Hinata membeli beberapa keperluan di mall yang letaknya berada di tengah kota. Dan kereta yang akan menjadi alat transportasi mereka untuk mengantarkan mereka pulang sekarang akhirnya tiba setelah beberapa menit mereka menunggu.

Disaat Hinata dan Ino melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam dan mulai mencari tempat untuk duduk maupun berdiri jika tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinata melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Seseorang yang hidup didalam masalalunya. Seorang pemuda dewasa berambut merah bata dengan ciri khas tato di kening sebelah kirinya. Dialah...

"G-gaara senpai," ucap Hinata saat memandang pemuda itu yang juga memandanginya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"H-hinata,"

-0- to be continue -0-

A/n : Lama juga ya ngak dateng ke fanfic, meski sempat baca-baca sesekali jika bosan melanda.

Mudah-mudahan fic bikinanku ini gak semakin ancur aja setelah aku tinggal.

Selingan puasa sambil bikin fic hehehe.

Lanjutannya gak tau kapan lagi ya.

Dan hanya bisa bilang maaf.

Tambahan cerita :

Sore hari dikediaman Uchiha

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang Sasuke-kun,"

"Iya Kaa-san,"

"Setelah Tou-sanmu selesai mandi, kau mandi ya,"

"T-tou-san hari ini pulang cepat?!"

"Iya, karena hari ini Tou-sanmu di skors atasannya selama 2 minggu karena merusakkan mobil kantor tanpa sebab. Kata Tou-sanmu pada Kaa-san sih tadi dia mengejar anak-anak nakal yang membolos sekolah untuk ditangkap. Eh malah hasilnya sial seperti itu. Sudah sana Sasuke-kun kamu siap-siap mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Tou-sanmu agar tidak melakukan hal-hal gila lagi." Ibu Sasukepun selanjutnya meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang sedang beraut wajah aneh.

"Ha-ha ha-ha." tawa garing Sasuke muncul saat mengetahui akan hasil dari perbuatannya pada sang ayah.

M-maaf Tou-san

0-0-0-0-ReVIeW-0-0-0-0 


End file.
